The Service
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef helps Lena relax after an argument with Brandon.


**Stef helps Lena relax after an argument with Brandon.**

(Takes place during Take Me Out (202) between the time of Brandon asking to have the surgery and Stef finally agreeing to it.)

* * *

Brandon was upset. Nothing was going the way that it should. His had was fine but not fine enough - he would probably never play again. Callie wasn't adopted but was with Wyatt and his moms were constantly arguing over him. His mom and dad weren't even willing to consider the surgery and Lena went on and on about how she supported him. But that only made it worse - all that support was of no use if it didn't make any difference to Stef and Mike.

"Brandon, we'll get through this." Lena said to him. He had just had another argument with his mother and once again she had refused to let him have the surgery before storming out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Would you please STOP with all this 'we' crap." Brandon snapped at Lena. "It's my hand and my future. You are all just spectators. Unfortunately I have to do what my mom and dad say and they say no. All your support is useless - you aren't my mom so it's not your decision. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be mine either."

"BRANDON!" Stef yelled as she reentered the living room when she heard his outburst.

"What?" He asked angrily, though he knew exactly why his mother was upset with him. He looked at Lena and her face was filled with hurt. He hated the look on her face but he was still too angry to do anything about it.

"I know you are angry right now." Stef began. "But you do not get to be disrespectful to anyone. Absolutely none of this is Lena's fault. She is your mother and she loves you very much and she has always been there for you and she definitely doesn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brandon said as he began to calm down and regret his words.

"You owe her an apology." Stef said.

They turned towards where Lena was standing but she was gone.

* * *

Stef opened the door to their bedroom and found Lena sitting on the bed with her head in her hand, crying uncontrollably. Stef knew that she was overly emotional due to hormones but she also knew that it was Brandon's words that had caused the tears.

"Oh Love," Stef said as she sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Don't be upset. He didn't mean what he said. He's just hurting."

"I know, this is silly." Lena said as she wiped her eyes.

"No it's not." Stef stopped her. "He was wrong and he knows it. He's going to apologize to you when you go back down."

"I just wanted him to know that he had someone in his corner." Lena said miserably. "I know you don't agree with me Stef, but I think he deserves to have a say in this."

"I know you do love." Stef said gently. "I just can't help thinking that I'd rather have Brandon live a normal life without the piano than having to live with possibly only one functioning hand." Stef admitted.

"I get that. But a normal life for Brandon will always include the piano." Lena said passionately. "Asking him to just accept life without it without even fighting for it is asking him to settle for less than his best."

Stef sighed as she thought about what Lena had said. She was always so practical and was able to separate her emotions when she needed to think rationally, something Stef always struggled to do. It always amazed her at how wonderful Lena was and she always wondered how she had gotten lucky enough to find her.

"Stef, I feel..." Lena began but then stopped as she looked away from her wife.

"Hurt?" Stef asked.

Lena let out a small laugh before she looked back up at Stef. "No, aroused." She said softly.

Stef's eyes grew wide and her smirk found it's way to her face.

"That I can do something about." She said as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

Stef pushed them both down without breaking their kiss. She slowly slipped a hand down Lena's pants and found her already wet.

"You really are aroused." She said amused, as she stroked Lena, avoiding all the right spots on purpose. "I like you when you're pregnant. I should keep you this way permanently." She teased.

"STEF!" Lena groaned, begging her to stop talking and concentrate, as Stef's fingers once again missed their spot.

Stef laughed as she finally gave in and gave Lena what she wanted. She slipped two fingers deep into Lena and used the palm of her hand to put pressure over the whole area.

"Better?" She asked with a grin and Lena nodded fervently, too worked up to speak.

Stef continued to take Lena higher and higher as her fingers worked harder and faster until Lena's body finally went ridged as she went over the edge and then relaxed completely a few seconds later.

"That good huh?" Stef asked as Lena sighed blissfully.

"Amazing." Lena replied in a raspy voice. "Let me return the favor."

Stef laughed down at her wife. "Not yet love." She said as she quickly planted a kiss on her nose. "There's someone waiting for you downstairs."

Lena groaned playfully but got up. She wanted nothing more than to show Stef just how grateful she was but she knew that she first had to go and talk to their son.


End file.
